Long Time No See
by Midnight-Whisperer
Summary: Sakura, sometimes can have trouble seeing the beauty in life...literally. Who will help her through the struggles, and the walls that keep "jumping out of no where?" Read to see what I mean. If I get enough reviews I will continue! Hope you enjoy! : R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**OK, this is my new story: Long Time No See, you will soon figure out why it is called that. Well, I'm going to post this chapter and then if I get reviews saying to continue, then I will. :) Read on! This chapter is going to be short, so you have been warned. **

Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno. I'm seventeen and have pink hair, yes it is my natural hair color. That is all I want to hear about my oddly colored hair. I have sea green eyes, from what I was told. I was also always told that I was tall, and skinny, and I even got compliments of how beautiful I was. I love listening to music, and more likely-nature. I play the piano, and I am learning to play the guitar. I sing a bit too, and I was always told about how beautiful my voice was.

My mom, Mitsuki is a nurse. While my dad- Kohaku is a surgeon. They both love me very much and yes...we are wealthy. I am an only child, and glad of it. I can't imagine what it would be like if I was depended on to babysit. My parents are always there for me and I always can depend on them. I don't have many friends, but there is a reason for that. I don't read much, mainly because I can't read. I don't watch t.v. much either, mainly because...well I can't.

I don't write much either, mainly because...you guessed it...I can't. Maybe it'll be easier if I name the things I can't do right now: Well for starters, as you already know, I can't read in some cases, write, watch t.v., play sports, cook, play video games, play computer, color and I could name a million other things I can't do. But I _can: _Play piano and guitar, listen to music, listen to nature, sing...and...and, well not really much anything else. But, I appreciate the things I can do.

Well, that's me, normal girl right? Sakura Haruno, the average girl who can't read in come cases, can't write, play sports...watch t.v...babysit...color, OK? Maybe I'm not so normal, but I can be like every other girl, kinda...maybe, not so much.

But, I'm happy for who I am, Sakura Haruno. Pianist, guitarist and nature lover. Oh yeah, did I mention...I'm blind.

**Shocker? Oh yeah, I thought so. But trust me, there is a good plot to this, and you'll see if I get to continue, I just have to see if my readers want me to continue. Review please! :) Sorry for the really short chapter, but I don't want it to be a waste, if I plan on not continuing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So, here is chapter two of Long Time No See! Hope you enjoy it! Well, read and enjoy! :)**

Yeah, you heard right, I'm blind. Not visually impaired, but blind. As in can't see..._anything._ That's why I appreciate my sense of hearing and touch more than anything. I just hate that people think I'm special. I'm blind, not slow! It gets to me though, I don't even know what me own parents look like. Shoot, I don't even know what _I _look like! I hate it when I can't tell who I'm talking to right away.

But I do enjoy going outside to listen to nature. That way I can at least get a picture in my mind of how things look. I am also thankful for my sense of touch. With it, I am able to tell how things look by its texture and shape. It also does another thing for me, it helps me not bump into those stupid walls. Seriously, after a while of walking straight into walls, you get sick of it.

But on more serious matters, my mom and dad are going to be going on more business trips, and when they aren't on trips, they'll be working later shifts. And now, they plan on getting me another 'Guider.' This Guider is paid to do everything for me while my parents are away. And they also...well, guide me. It may sound like paradise, but not the blind. Well, at least not me. All my guiders were either idiots, or treated me like one. Or both...but I remember this one guider. She treated and talked to me like I was five. She was my guider last year.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura. Can. You. Hear. Me?" _

_"I'm blind...not deaf."_

_"Right. Well, do-you-want-me-to-make-you-a-snack?"_

_"I'm not retarded either, and I'll go get one myself." I may be blind, but I at least know my way around my own house._

_"No! I don't want you to get hurt! The monsters might get you!"_

_"Look lady! I am sixteen years old, I don't believe in no monsters, and I can get my own dang snack!"_

_"Here I'll come help you."_

_"I'm not retarded I can do it myself."_

_"I don't want you getting hurt!"_

_I sighed_

_End of Flashback_

Ever since I was twelve my parents have gotten busier and they got me my first Guider when I was twelve. Every year it got worse. At the end of every year, my parents would ask me whether I wanted to keep the same Guider or get a new one. And guess what? Each year I said I wanted a new one. But then, every year after I said no, my parents would make me explain why. I mean, could they not see it!? But, it was bad enough. My parents were gone so much, they became more dependent on the Guider, therefore, the Guider had their own room in our house.

_Flashback_

**_Age twelve:_**

_"So, you're blind huh?" My first blonde guider said. (No offense to blondes, I hate stereotypes, but I had to use this.)_

_"Yes." I said using the same fake enthusiasm she used earlier._

_"How many fingers am I holding up?" She asked stupidly._

_"I don't know, I can't see them..." I said trying to hold in my anger._

_"Wow. Cool, you really are blind."_

_I sighed_

_END OF YEAR_

_"So do you want to keep this Guider?" My mom asked._

_"No." I said_

_"Why not, honey?" My dad questioned._

_"She is a ditz, who keeps asking for proof that I'm blind!" _

**_Age thirteen:_**

_"What's wrong with you again?" My new Guider asked._

_"I'm blind." I answered._

_"You're what?"_

_"Blind."_

_"WHAT?!"_

_"BLIND!!"_

_"Honey, you're not blonde. Your hair is pink, are you blind or something?"_

_I sighed._

_END OF YEAR_

_"Well, she seems like a keeper? How about her?" My dad said. He seemed to be assuring himself more than I though._

_"No, she's practically deaf, and she treats me like I'm retarded."_

**_Age fourteen:_**

_"Wanna watch t.v.?" The new Guider asked._

_"I'm blind, so I can't."_

_"Oh yeah, that's right. How about you wanna settle down and read?"_

_"I can't see...therefore making it hard to read." I said trying not to scream._

_"Oh, I guess that means you can't play video games either huh?"_

_I sighed._

_END OF YEAR_

_"No?"_

_"...no..."_

**_Age fifteen:_**

_"What do you want to do?"_

_"I'm going to take a nap." I said._

_"Oh, before you do that, can you make me a sandwich? And then clean the house?"_

_"Aren't you supposed to do that?"_

_"Is that a no?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Well get started."_

_"I meant yes, it's a no. You are supposed to be taking care of me."_

_"Go make me a sandwich and then I will."_

_END OF YEAR_

_"So how about that o-"_

_"No, I hate her. I take care of her, more than she does for me." I interrupted._

**_Age sixteen:_**

_"Sakura. Can. You. Hear. Me?" _

_"I'm blind...not deaf."_

_"Right. Well, do-you-want-me-to-make-you-a-snack?"_

_"I'm not retarded either, and I'll go get one myself." I may be blind, but I at least know my way around my own house._

_"No! I don't want you to get hurt! The monsters might get you!"_

_"Look lady! I am sixteen years old, I don't believe in no monsters, and I can get my own dang snack!"_

_"Here I'll come help you."_

_"I'm not retarded I can do it myself."_

_"I don't want you getting hurt!"_

_I sighed_

_END OF YEAR_

_"Do I even need to say it? She's a control freak, who treats me like a five year old!" I said_

_"We'll start looking..." My parents said in unison._

_End of Flashback..._

**There it is! Make sure to review, and recommend also. I hope you enjoyed it, I like making up the other guiders! Well, look out for chapter 3! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

OK, well here is the long awaited third chapter of Long Time No See! Which I found out how to say in Japanese! Anyways, enjoy, read and review please!

******Read on! Here is Chapter 3 of Shibaraku desu! **

Today is the day that I meet my new guider. Yipee….not. I can't wait to see who they got me this year. I sat on the living room couch, at least from what I could tell. I felt the soft velvet against my legs, and ventured with my hands across the softness, I could feel the separation of cushions. I heard the door swing open and my dad's deep voice greet someone. And then I heard another deep, yet husky voice say that it was glad to be here.

"Come, Sakura is in the living room." My mom said

Even though I couldn't see, I knew and could feel eyes on me.

"Sakura, this is your new Guider-Gaara no Sabaku."

I kept my head forward, as I felt a hand on mine, and I also felt someone occupy the space next to me.

"Hello Sakura, my name is Gaara." His warm hands put my hand in a handshaking position. I turned my head to the side I heard his voice come from. "Hey Gaara-san, nice to meet you."

"Well, your father and I have to go, but Gaara you will be staying here until we return from our business trip. Please, make yourself at home." I heard my dad's foot steps, then the clicking of my mom's high heels against out marble floor. Before I heard the door slam shut, my mom called out; "Sakura, behave yourself please." The door slammed shut. I smiled, I loved it when mt parents treated me like a regular kid. They knew I was blind, and that I couldn't possible do anything.

"So..." I heard Gaara call. I turned in the direction I felt his presence at.

"How old are you?" I asked.

"17." He replied

"Do you think you are fit for this job?"

"Honestly...yes."

"Do you take me for a retarded idiot just because I'm blind?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Honestly, no." I smiled, I think I was actually going to like this Guider, he treated me like a real person, and not some blind idiot who runs into walls all the time...even though I do tend to do that a lot.

"If you wish to be my Guider." I started. "I must at least have a sense as to what you look like." I stuck my hand out and it landed on his hair. 'Very soft.' I thought to myself. 'I can tell he lathers, rinses AND repeats.' I joked to myself.

"What color is your hair?" I asked

"Red." He replied simply.

I traveled down to his face, to his nose. Regular sized, and his eyes were parted the perfect amount. I felt my finger brush past his lips, which were very soft and moist by the way. I felt down to his shoulders which were very toned, and his arms were also very muscular.

"What color are your eyes?"

"Jade green." 'Red hair, green eyes, toned shoulders, muscular arms, and very very moist lips. Man, I hate being blind.' I said to myself. I went back to his face. The first thing it landed on was his cheek. I caressed his cheek. I could feel the space between us close, and his breath on me. I cleared my throat and pulled away. I couldn't see it, but I could feel his gaze on me. I scooted to the far end of the couch with my face turned to the oppisite side he was sitting on. "I think I have a pretty good picture in my mind of how you look." I said blushing. I wish I could have saw if he was blushing.

"So, I want to go outside and listen to nature." I said, still facing the other side, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Oh, ok." I felt his warm hand grasp mine, and I stood up as he lead me to the back yard. He helped me down the stairs and into the yard. "There should be a cherry blossom tree out here, do you see it?" I asked. "Yes." "Take me to it please." When we came to a stop, and he dropped my hand, I sat down. When I sat down I could feel the grass against my legs. I sat criss cross listening to nature, and trying to grasp the beauty that I wish I could experience. I scoot back and lean my back against the trunk of the tree.

I felt Gaara's presence occupy the space next to me again. "Gaara, tell me is the world as beautiful as it sounds?"

"Well, it depends. Not everyone can see the beauty of this world like others can. The same with life." I smiled this was my first Guider who didn't treat me like a blind retard who couldn't do anything independently.

"Gaara, thank you." I said.

"You welcome, Sakura."

"Tell me more about your self, since we will be seeing a lot of each other." Gaara said

"Well, you'll be seeing the a lot of me...not so much the other way around..." I joked.

"Huh? Oh! Sorry..." He said laughing nervously. "It's okay, I say laughing."

"OK well, as you know my parents are two hard working people. Ummm...I'm blind, I love music, and the sound of nature. I can play the piano, the guitar and I can sing. I like getting pictures in my head of how things look or even how people look." I finished.

"OK, my dad is an engineer, my mom is a waitress, and I have two siblings. I like listening to rock, and playing sports is alright. Reading can be fun for me if its the right book."

I searched the plush ground for his hand, I finally found it and grasped hold for it. "Take me inside please, Gaara." I could feel him take my hand gently and help me up. He guide me up the steps and into the house. I let go of his hand. "I can take it from here." I say. "Alright." He lets go of my hand, and after a few independent steps, yet another wall jumps out at me, and I ran right into. I expect to hit the ground hardly, but Gaara's warm arms catch me before I hit the floor.

"Hehe, I did...that on...purpose?" It comes out more of a question than a statement. He laughed. "No big deal, but one question though...is this going to be routine or something?" I laughed as he helped me back up. I rubbed my forehead grunting. "Hopefully not." I replied. He showed me over to the couch, and I made sure I was going to land on the couch before sitting down. "Well, I'm tired. But, if you want to stay up I mean I think I could last a couple more hours." "No, it's okay. I'm ready to to sleep." I say, lying. What I really want to do is get to know Gaara some more. But, he'll be here tomorrow!

Gaara helped me into bed. "Sweet dreams Sakura." "Thank you, same to you Gaara." I said before he walked out. Before going to sleep, I lay awake thinking of Gaara himself. 'He really is something huh? He is nice, understanding, and he treats me like a normal person.' I smile and fall asleep smiling...dreaming of Gaara.

**Well, there it is! I hope you like it! This is the third chapter, and since I am bored I think I'm going to start the fourth one right now. Anyways...review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright then! Here is the desired fourth chapter of Shibaraku desu! I hope you enjoy it! Oh, and before I forget my cousin and I, Heirii-chan, have created a shared account and we will be posting shared stories! The account is called: Xx-Sheira-Heirii-xX, if you have any requests, for us please ask, because we are having trouble starting a story! :)**

I wake up to the scent of breakfast roaming its way into my room. I get up, and stretch my arms out, and feel around in front of me, to ensure I don't run into anything. I guess Gaara, saw me, because the next thing I know I feel his hand in mine. He tells me to sit down, and I sit. He scoots me closer to a hard object. I run my hands across it and feel a hard wooden texture. I can tell that I am sitting at the dining room table.

"I'm fixing breakfast."

"Nioi ookii!" (Smells great!)

"Arigatou, anou, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you eat by yourself, or do you need to be fed?" He asked.

I could feel the embarrassment creep up on my face. "Embarrassing enough...I need to be fed..." I said.

"Don't be embarrassed, it's not your fault your blind." I smiled, I was truly grateful for someone like Gaara. I was surely one of the most lucky girls on Earth.

After breakfast, Gaara lead me to the living room couch. "So what do you want to do today Sakura?" I thought for a bit. "I don't know, maybe we can talk for a bit?" "OK, I have a question, if you don't mind me asking...were you born blind?" I drop my head so it's facing the floor.

"No...I wasn't, I was diagnosed with a disease or whatever that made me blind when I was 4. That's how I know what at least somethings look like, but I forgot what most things look like. I am so mad at myself for forgetting, now when someone asks me what's my animal, how should I know? I can't tell the difference between a panda or a bird or a dog in my mind. I try so hard to remember, but I just can't...but that's why I'm happy for what I can remember."

I feel Gaara's warm arms around me, embracing me...comforting me. His touch sooths me. "Gaara...all I want is to be normal, I hate being treated like some stupid animal, or some blind kid that doesn't know anything and has to depend on everyone for every little thing. That's why, I won't let people help me with everything, I don't want to seem so dependent, and dumb. I just want to be normal." Gaara hugs me tighter as I start sobbing into what I think is his shoulder. "Sakura, to me...you are normal. And sometimes normal isn't so great...because normal people can't see the beauty in life like you can, normal people can't see the important things, and appreciate them like you can."

"Normal people...aren't as great as you Sakura." I pull away from him and grab his hand.

"Gaara? Can you bring me to the piano in the den please?"

"Gladly." He takes hold of my hand and leads me to the den, I feel for the piano bench and gently sit on it. I can hear the sofa creak, as Gaara takes a seat the sofa just across from the piano. I place my hands in playing position, but first brush my fingers across every key, getting familiarized with the piano. I sat straight and stated playing a melody. I began to singing to it:

**Oh, thinking about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free  
Now nothing can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me coming back for more**

**Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**Oh, once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Pick you up when your feeling down  
Now nothing could change what you mean to me  
There's a lot that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way**

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms,  
I'm finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven**

**I've been waiting for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along  
Now our dreams are coming true  
Through the good times and the bad  
I'll be standing there by you**

**Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lying here in my arms  
Im finding it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need,  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven  
Oh, Oh  
Oh, Oh  
We're in heaven**

I slowly hear the tune of the last note played, fade out. "Wow...Sakura, your playing is...wow. And your voice is great! I-I'm amazed!"

"Arigatou,-...Gaara-kun...no tame ni zenbu (for everything)" Again, I feel his presence next to me on the piano bench, and I feel for him, when I get in the perfect position, I return his hug...and a tear slides down my cheek.

**There it is, chapter four of Long Time No See or...Shibaraku desu! I hope you liked it, if not, I apologize. But, I think I'm gonna be trying to find a cute idea for a one shot. So I can type that just for fun, and take a break from this story. The song in the story is called We're in heaven!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the kind of late update, but here is the fifth chapter of Shibaraku desu! Enjoy! :) And don't forget to review**

I sat on the couch, in the living room, I assume. As I feel Gaara occupy the seat next to me.

"Hey, I got something for you." I hear Gaara say. All of a sudden, I feel something in my hands. Something very heavy and hard. I feel around and I feel a slick covering.

"It's a book." Gaara says.

I sigh, fearing I have to explain this yet _again. _"Um...Gaara, I hate to break this to you...but I'm blind."

"I know that, just open the book." I search for the side of the hardback cover and open it up.

"Now, feel the page." I begin to put my hand on the page, but before I do, I comment; "Gaara, I'm telling you-" I touch the page and stop myself.

"I hope you like it..." Gaara whispers. I feel the page more. It was a book, one I could read...it was written in Braille. "Thank you so much, Gaara!"

"I thought you'd like it, I hope you like poetry." He says slightly laughing. I begin to smile to, but a frown tugs at the corner of my mouth, as I think of how much I long to see that precious smile if his. It almost makes me cry when I think about how much I am missing out on because I'm blind. But I manage to pull it together and smile. Smile- just for him.

"I love it Gaara!" I feel for the coffee table that was supposed to be in front of me, and I set it down.

"Oh, I forgot. We need to go out to the store to buy a couple of things."

"Sure."

**-AT THE STORE-**

Hand in hand, Gaara and I went around the store. (As far as I know.) I heard snickers from all around me as Gaara pulled me through each turn.

"What's wrong with her mommy?" I heard a little kid ask. But the mom did not reply, or at least not loud enough for me to hear. Then I heard laughing, from what seemed right behind me.

"Look, that girl is blind!" A kid yelled. I closed my eyes shut really hard to keep from crying right then.

"Too bad for her." I clenched my teeth.

"I feel sorry for her." I bit my tongue.

"Too bad she can't see how dumb she looks, being lead around like a dog." After that last comment the kids joined in laughter. I squeezed a tighter grip on Gaara's hands. I felt him stop, and I followed suit, by stopping also.

"Do, you just want to go?" He asked with concerned. I sniffled, wiped my eyes with my free hand and shook my head.

"No, its OK. Just finish the shopping..." I felt him keep a tighter grip on my hand.

"Aw, look. The blind girl is crying and she can't find her way around." Another kid remarked. I felt Gaara stop suddenly, and he let go of my hand.

"Hey, you brats. Why don't you just leave her alone, alright? She has done nothing to you." I hear Gaara say, trying to keep his anger in.

"If only she could, she's a blind idiot!" The kid yells back. I clamp my eyes shut, trying to keep the tears from flowing. But its too late, tears are streaming from my face. I clench my fists and turn in the direction I heard the yelling come from.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY! I MAY BE BLIND BUT I AM SURE AS HELL- **NOT **AN IDIOT! I DON'T WANT YOU FEELING SORRY OR BAD FOR ME! I, FOR ONE, DON'T FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF, SO I DON'T NEED ANY OF YOUR PITY. NOR DO I NEED YOU SELFISH BRATS LOOKING DOWN ON ME! DO. YOU. UNDERSTAND ME?!" I took a deep breath, and unclenched my fists, before I broke down.

I heard the footsteps of little children fading away. I knew they had fled the scene. Then, I felt Gaara's grip around me. He was hugging me, as I sobbed.

_'Why? Why is that no one can cut me a break? Is being blind making me any less of a person...a-regular person? Who cares? I don't need their pity! I don't need ANYONE feeling sorry for me. I shall not be looked down on upon, JUST because I can't see! Who am I kidding? As long as I'm blind...I will always be nothing but an idiot to others. Except, for the people who REALLY matter. Those who really can see me for who I really am, are all that matters.'_

"Gaara." I whisper, hiccuping on my sobs. He grips tighter as he answers.

"Yes Sakura?"

I let more tears fall as I ask him if we can go, immediately. He does not hesitate, and immediately takes me back to the safe environment of my own home.

As I sit on the sofa in the den, I hear Gaara's cellphone rings the song 'Bring Me to Life.' I hear him pick up.

"Hello?" He answers.

"No, sorry. I can't hang out, I'm with Sakura."

"No, I can't just leave her here."

"Look." He sighs.

"I'm sure whatever party you're going to, will be fun without me."

"I said, I can't alright? I'll talk to you later, I have to go." It goes silent for a bit.

"OK, bye. Yeah, I love you too."

That's when it hit me. He...loves someone else? No, it was probably just his mom. I assure myself that it was just a family member. I hear his footsteps get closer, and hear him take a seat on the leather chair.

"Who...was that?" I ask, fearing the answer.

"Oh...no one...just my-"

**Cliffhanger! Oh yeah, but anyways. That was Long Time No See- chapter 5. I hoped you liked it. And as I said before, please review! :) I'll try to update sooner. JA NE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, well here is (drum roll please) Shibaraku Desu shoo roku! And in other words: Long Time No See Chapter 6! :) Read and review please! **

My breath caught in my throat, I was right.

"Oh, cool..." I bit my lower lip.

"I'm going to go in my room and read." I said standing up.

"Oh, OK. I'll help you." He gripped hold of my forearm. I jerked my arm away without turning in his direction. So there we were, in the den. My back facing him, while he was probably staring right through my back, dumbfounded. Trying to figure out why I declined his offer.

"No." I said a bit too sternly.

"I can do it by myself." I finished. I walked with my arms stretched out in front of me. And at the most worst moment, another wall just decided to jump out at me. I landed hard on my head. I heard Gaara run over to my side, and I felt him trying to help me up.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" I yelled at him. I could hear him back away slowly. I just layed there, on the floor for a minute. I found something to help me up, and I once again tried to walk myself to my room. This time, I was successful. I made my way to my bed and sat down on the soft cold cushions of my bed.

I sighed. I searched for the coffee table beside my bed, and found my poetry book, that Gaara bought me. I layed down with my arms holding the book close to my chest. I opened the book and felt the first page. There was a personalized message written in Braille from Gaara. It read:

_Sakura,_

_I was searching through the aisles of the book store, and can you believe it? They had no Braille books. But I did find a poetry book, and I took a peek in it and found two beautiful poems. Called: "Blind in Reality" and "Guided"And judging by those two poems, I could tell that the rest of the book would be perfect for you. The poem I speak of is in this book here, but I thought I should point it out. But anyways, I paid for the book I found in the book store to be personally written in Braille for you. I hope you like it. Turn to page fifty six to read Blind in Reality and seventy three to read Leave her alone._

I explore the corner of the pages to detect which page is page fifty six, and find it.

_Blind in Reality_

_Who I am can not be seen by just anyone  
They can only see what they want to see  
The different are invisible to them  
I may not be able to see who I am in the mirror  
But my judgement is not created by appearances  
But judge by what I can see,  
Which is in the heart  
So who is really the blind one here?  
__I can't see what they appear to look like  
But I can see what a good person they are  
So, go on  
Walk, with your nose in the air  
__Being blind to reality  
While I sit, seeing what I know is there  
Reality  
So  
Who, do you think is blind in reality?_

I smiled and searched for page seventy three.

_Guided_

_Harsh words  
Stereotypes  
Reality  
Those of which guide her to believe  
That all the things they say are true  
But the words of which they speak are just as fake  
As those who say them  
She is guided by the lies  
But she is blocked  
When the path seems to blur  
Confused about what to believe  
To be guided by what they think?  
Or by what she knows?  
Guided in the wrong direction  
But I, I will be the one to guide her  
Guide her where the path is clear  
Where only obstacles are small  
And the harsh words die  
For she will became clear of what is true  
_

I began to smile, and cry tears of joy. Gaara, he picked the perfect book, and the perfect book out. And I repay him with cruelty. I think back to earlier today when we came back from the store.

_As I sit on the sofa in the den, I hear Gaara's cellphone rings the song 'Bring Me to Life.' I hear him pick up._

_"Hello?" He answers._

_"No, sorry. I can't hang out, I'm with Sakura."_

_"No, I can't just leave her here."_

_"Look." He sighs._

_"I'm sure whatever party you're going to, will be fun without me."_

_"I said, I can't alright? I'll talk to you later, I have to go." It goes silent for a bit._

_"OK, bye. Yeah, I love you too."_

_That's when it hit me. He...loves someone else? No, it was probably just his mom. I assure myself that it was just a family member. I hear his footsteps get closer, and hear him take a seat on the leather chair._

_"Who...was that?" I ask, fearing the answer._

_"Oh...no one...just my girlfriend."_

_All that went through my mind at my time was how lucky his girlfriend was, and how much he probably loved her. I felt pathetic and hurt. But I guess it isn't his fault...after all he is a great guy. How can I blame the girl or even him for being taken? I couldn't. _

And now I feel guilty, Gaara was a great guy, and I just bashed him. I make my way to the den where he last was and called for him.

"Gaara!"

"What?" He said irritated. I was about to retaliated but then thought of how he had the perfect reason to do so.

His phone rang again.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hey babe."

"For the last time, no!"

"I'm with Sakura."

"Look, stop calling me already. I have to stay here with Saku."

"I'll make it up to you one day. Promise."

"Bye."

He hung up, and I bit my tongue. I wanted so much to say how I felt. How I felt about him, and his STUPID girlfriend.

"Gaara. I'm sorry..." I felt him arm around me, as he guided me to the couch.

"What set you off?" I though twice about what I would say. I decided to finally tell him how I felt.

"Gaara...I have something to tell you. I-I...-"

His phone rang. He held up a finger asking me to hold that thought.

"Hello?"

"Yeah."

"Are you serious!?"

"When?"

"That is great!"

"OK, bye."

I raised an eyebrow as he turned to me.

"Sakura...I have GREAT news!"

* * *

**CLIFFY! Oh yeah! But don't worry, I am REALLY bored right now, and I have absolutely nothing to do so the suspense will end soon. Because I am going to type up the next chapter now. :) Review please! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is Long Time No See Chapter seven. No flames please, but do review, it lets me know whether I should continue or not. But anyways, read on. You know you want to...**

"Nani?" I asked.

He grabbed my hand and squeezed tightly.

"Your mom just called. And, she said that she found a professional on eye surgery...your appointment is on Tuesday, which is in three days. You'll be able to see again!"

My jaw dropped. And my breathing stopped.

"Oh. My God. Are you...serious?" I asked after finally catching my breath.

"Yes." He answered enthusiastically.

I could feel tears of joy coming on. Gaara's grip got tighter and I jumped into his arms laughing and crying all at the same time. My wish has been granted. I'll finally be able to see again. Tuesday. The day that everything would fall in place for me. I smiled from ear to ear, when I thought about how I'll be able to see Gaara. _Really _see him. No more smacking into walls, no more having to feel on things to get sense of how they look.

I'll be able to see. I kept my grip around Gaara, and never did I want to let go. I wanted to stay in this position until Tuesday. I finally let go of Gaara. I felt him jump up.

"This calls for a special dinner!" Gaara said. I smiled and sat my back against the couch. I closed my eyes dreaming of the wonders that would occur when I finally get that surgery. I guess I might have fallen asleep because I woke up to Gaara shaking me.

"Hey, time to eat." He guided me to the dining room and he fed me, before eating his own meal.

-AFTER MEAL-

Gaara sat me down on the living room couch, and said to wait there. I nodded as I heard his faded footsteps. Seconds later, I heard them fade back in. He plopped right beside me, panting and gasping for breath. He handed me a book. The one he bought me.

"Oh, Gaara. I forgot. Thanks for the book, no one has done anything that nice for me."

"No problem. Well, I got the other version of the book, I thought it would be cool if we could read it together, or at least that way if either of us see a really good poem we could show it to one another."

I smiled once again. "Oh, that reminds me again. I loved the poems you pointed out."

"Really? I thought you would. Well there is another one I wanted to show you."

"Oh, really? Well could you read it to me?" I said.

"Sure. It's called 'So beauty shall etch, you soft kiss' By: Deborah Shepard."

_"As I take my feathered ink ,to send you my dearest one,  
I remember the last embrace at the challis moonlight  
Beautiful dreamer takes me in thee, I am he,who awaits you from beyond  
Where love legends stem still strong  
Darling you memorized me_

_So beauty shall etch, your soft kiss_

_The first toast of champagne, I felt the tenders kiss  
I shall always feel like this in each emerald plight  
My wandering shining prince of tides  
Shall you beckon me at the courtyard door?_

_So beauty shall etch, your soft kiss_

_My captured spirit feels each embraced kiss  
The lips cross the erodes of time  
Shall I play the lilac violin to strings of my heart  
I feel each one is tugged as we are distance apart_

_So beauty shall etch, your soft kiss_

_Come to the vesper fairy's forest find me there  
My enchanted one, lost in your everlasting arms I feel  
The softest trees shelter my being, you see my soul is not yet free  
To join me you must be heavens key to release all the torment in me  
I just feel inklings my darling, my eyes cry for thee."_

He stops reading.

"I know, I'm a sap and so is the poem." He says.

"No..no. I don't think at all. That poem was beautiful. It would take a true man to be able to realize that." I say assuring him. If only...he was actually reading that to me. I start daydreaming about if he was to be reading that poem to me.

"Sakura? Did you come across any poems you liked?"

I come back from my fantasy and try to remember what he said.

"Huh? Oh. Oh yeah. I did actually. Here I'll read it I guess. It's called: 'Have I told you' By Angelwhispers.

_Have I told you that I Love You  
Have I told you how much I care  
Have I told you that i can feel you everywhere  
__Have I told you how special you are  
Have I told you how your smile warms my heart  
Have I told you that from your arms I will never part  
Have I told you how special you make me feel  
Have I told you that you take my breath away  
Have I told you that forever in love with you I will stay_

"OK, now I'm the sappy one."

We both laugh, until the laughter fades.

**-TWO DAYS LATER-**

I awake to yelling and screaming. I manage to walk to my door, and I open it just a bit and listen out.

"You need to leave!" I immediately recognize Gaara's voice.

"The you're coming with me!" Another voice came, I couldn't tell who it was.

"I can't just leave Saku here!?"

"Oh great, so now you have a nickname for her!?"

"Don't take it personally, its just that I'm busy alright?"

"Come on, your coming with me!"

"No! I have to stay, I'll make it up to you one day."

"That's it! I can't take it anymore! It's either me, or that blind idiot!"

"But-"

"CHOOSE!"

"OK, calm down. I'll tell Sakura I have to move or something."

"Thats what I thought. Meet me at the park after you dump that retard."

"Bye Ino."

"Bye Gaara-kun!"

I bite my lip, to prevent myself from crying. I wait a few minutes before walking into the living room. I stood there and called Gaara's name to see if he was there.

"Oh hey, Sakura. You just waking up?"

"Yeah." I lied. I feel Gaara hold my hand tightly.

"Sakura, I received a call from my parents. I'm moving." He lied. HE LIED! Right to my face!

"I'm sorry Gaara. Never forget me, and please...know that I'll miss you." I lied back. He hugged me, but I didn't hug back. It just wasn't the same anymore. After he let go, I searched for his face. I found his cheek, and caressed it.

"I'll miss you."

"I will miss yo-" I interrupted him by pulling my hand back and impacting right into his cheek. In other words, I slapped him.

"What was that for?!" He yelled trying to act dumb.

"I HEARD EVERYTHING! You and your precious girlfriend. I thought you were different Gaara! But now I know you are EXACTLY like the rest of the world. I may be blind, but not deaf. I heard it all! Blind idiot? Is that all that I am to you?"

I began crying, and I felt Gaara's embrace, but I pulled back.

"NO! Just get out! Now! I'd rather walk into a million walls in this place than have YOU guide me!"

"Sakura, you don't underst-"

"GET OUT!" I yelled back, interrupting him.

"Sakura please let me explain."

"There is nothing TO explain, just go!"

"Saku, please." He pleaded.

"NO! I...I...I HATE YOU!!" I yelled. I heard Gaara gasp. I then heard footsteps and the slamming of a door.

I walked around searching for the phone. When I found it, I successfully dialed the number after 3 tries.

"Hello?" My mom answered.

"Mom, I want another Guider."

"But sweetie, what about Gaara? I mean, and it's not even the end of the year yet."

"I don't care, I want a new one NOW!"

"OK, we can't find a new one on last minute notice, so we'll just have to use one of your old ones." She said.

I sighed.

"Fine, whatever. Just hurry up."

I hung up, and searched for the couch. I layed back and tried to remember exactly what happened.

_'NO! I...I...I HATE YOU!!" _I winced, thinking of what I said. But he deserved it. I stretch my arms out and it hits something hard. I pick it up, and notice that its the book Gaara got me. I hold it to my chest but then remember what happened and threw it as hard as I could.

I jump when I remember how my surgery is tomorrow. I brush my fingers through my hair and sigh.

* * *

**There is chapter seven! I am about to try to get this done. So, review please! :) Hope you liked it. No flames please. JA NE! Oh yeah, and I don't own the two poems above, I found them on the internet. The previous two, however, in the previous chapter, were mine. **


	8. Chapter 8

**We are getting closer to the end, because here is Long Time No See Chapter 8, but there will be at least two more chapters. If not, three. Well enjoy, and review please! **

_"I...I...I HATE YOU!" The words repeated in my dreams. _

_"Sakura? You don't mean that?" Gaara said._

_"Oh, but I do!" _

_"Fine...Saku...I hate you too!" Gaara retaliated. I gasped. My dream skipped to Gaara and I standing there. I watch myself slap Gaara harshly._

_"I...I...HATE YOU!" _

I jerked up. I felt around, and found myself on the living room couch. 'I must have fell asleep here yesterday.' I said to myself. I held my hand to my chest. Remembering my nightmare. I brush my fingers through my hair once again, then I hear voices. Ones I remember...MOM AND DAD!! But wait, there is someone else...Gaara? No. Its a girl. Oh no.

It's the blonde guider I had a while back. I felt two people take a seat on either side of me.

"Hi Sakura! We missed you so much!" Said my mom on the right.

"You nervous about today?" Said my dad from the left.

"Today?" I questioned.

"SHIMATA!" I yelled remembering about the surgery today.

"When is it?" I said panicking.

"Today...didn't we already establish that?" The Blonde Guider said.

"I meant...WHAT TIME?!" My mom held onto my arm, trying to calm me down.

"In 5 hours sweetie, so lets just get some food into you. But, we are going to have to go grocery shopping."

I held back a gasp. Thousands of memories flashed back in my mind, about the trip to the grocery store with..Ga-...him. I put my head down.

"Well, we might wanna get going. Mitsuki will be watching you." My dad said, as I felt the cushions rise. I could tell they were both getting up.

"Mitsuki?" I asked.

"You know, your new Guider?" My mom said.

"Right, well hurry up OK?" I said.

"OK." My dad assured. I heard the front door slam shut, and a presence beside me.

"Still blind huh?" Mitsuki said.

I rolled my eyes and sighed whining.

**-After parents get back and have dinner-**

"Um...Mitsuki can we have a moment alone with our daughter?" My dad asked.

"Oh, yeah sure." Footsteps faded.

"Sakura." I heard my mom say worriedly, holding my hand. My dad put his arm around me.

"What happened between Ga-"

"Don't say his name." I interrupted.

"Well, what happened between..._him _and you?" My dad tried again.

"Who ever are you speaking of?" I say sarcastically.

"Sakura." My dad says sternly. I sigh, giving up.

"Please, I just don't want to talk about it..."

"OK, honey." My mom says.

I feel something be shoved into me hand. Its..._the _book.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" I say.

"I was just wondering what this was?" My mom says.

"It's nothing." I say before throwing it again.

"Well, you might as well relax a bit. Before the surgery, which is in...2 hours." My dad says.

I feel them both get up, and I lay down, taking a nap.

**-1 HOUR AND A HALF LATER-**

"Sakura, get up." My mom urges me. I sit up and stretch.

"Is it time?" I ask.

"Just about." My dad asks.

"Well, we better get going." My dad says, as he grabs my arm leading me outside. As I step out I hear birds chirping. 'Soon enough...I'll be able to see those birds. I'll be able to see everything.' I thought to myself. My dad lead me into the back seat right next to Mitsuki.

I heard the car start, and my stomach started hurting. I had butterflies. Not even that, even worse. Hornets. I was so nervous, this...this was about to change my life. Change...me. Change _everything. _

I played with my fingers the whole way, wondering if this surgery thing would actually work. I felt the car stop and I felt a strange sensation in my stomach. Like I was about to throw up. I heard my door open and my mom helped me out. As I climbed out, my mom held one hand, my dad- the other.

As we entered the building, I heard the bell to the door signaling someone we were coming. We came to a halt and I heard my dad speak.

"Sakura Haruno, 3:00 appointment?" Silence rang, and then someone broke it.

"Ah, yes. Room 226 please."

"Thank you." My mom says before we start walking again. I walk, not knowing where we're going. But soon, that will change. I'll be able to walk by myself, no more Guiders. We come to a stop.

"Well, Sakura. Our journey ends here. The surgeons will take it from here. Bye." My mom says.

"We'll be waiting just outside the room." My dad assures me.

"Don't worry, it'll all work out..." Mitsuki says. I was surprised that was the smartest thing I heard her say.

"Sakura Haruno, today is your lucky day." A doctor says. He takes my arm, and leads me into the room. He sets me up on a high surface, I can't quite tell what it was.

"It'll all be over before you know it." His cold hands take hold of my arm, and pushes me in a laying position. He takes my other arm, as I lay down and I feel a sharp pain. I begin to feel drowsy. And everything goes black...

**-Four hours later-**

"Sakura? Sakura?" I hear a girl voice say.

"Haruno-san?" A man says.

I groan and open my eyes and see the doctor and a nurse. Wait...I see? I SEE!! I smile from ear to ear and look around at every single thing in the office.

"Oh. My. God...I can...I can...SEE?!" I yell crying tears of joy and smiling. I get up and walk around looking at everything. I turn around and jump at the nurse and surgeon.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" I say squeezing them tightly.

I take the door handle and open it up. My mom, dad and Mitsuki look at me.

"Did...did it work?" My mom says. I see the worried expression on her face.

"YES!!" She, and my dad jump at me. I push away and take a good look at them, they are a bit different then I remember long ago. But I can clearly tell they are my parents. Mitsuki pushes in the way and looks at me.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" She says. I look at her hand and count. One. Two. Three.

"THREE!" I yell. She smiles and hugs me. "You're not blind anymore!" I roll my eyes playfully, but return the hug.

"No! I'm supposed to be here! I want to see my friend!" I heard yelling from behind me. I turn around and see a red haired male being held back by some assistants.

"There she is! Just ask her!" He points at me. I raise an eye brow. The look at him closely. Red hair...jade eyes...toned shoulders...oh my god. It's Gaara. And man is he hot! But what do I care? What he did was wrong, and I won't forgive im that easily.

"M'am? Do you know this fellow?" I look at Gaara up and down.

"Not anymore." I say with a frown. The expression on Gaara's face looks stunned, and angry, yet sad...all at the same time.

The assisstants guide him out of the building as I watch them, shaking my head. I turn to my parents.

"Mom? Dad? Can we a have a HUGE dinner tonight? And can Mitsuki tag along?" I ask.

"Sure, anything for you Sakura. Today is all about you." My mom says, while my dad smiles. I smile back. My dad gets up, along with my mom, as he holds onto my arm, as if guiding me.

"Uh? Dad...?" He looks back at me. And smiles cheesily.

"Oh, sorry. Force of habit." I laugh, and I smile all the way back to car, and home. In the car, I watched everything passing by. I was absolutely elated. I couldn't believe this was happening. As we walked into the house, I stumbled. I looked down. I stumbled upon that stupid book.

I open it up and I feel it. Even though I wasn't blind, I could still read the Braille. That day, I ate my first meal for the first time by myself in a long time.

**-After the meal-**

"I'm going to the park." I said.

"Do you know your way?" My dad asks.

"Yeah, I memorized the path after a couple trips there." I say.

"Well, I have to go know too. It was nice being back. Bye! Bye, Sakura." Mitsuki says.

I wave to her, as her car passes by me, on my way to the park. When I arrive, I see the birds. No longer do I have to imagine what things look like. Because now I know...

I catch a glimpse of red and turn around. It's Gaara...

**There is was, another heart wrenching chapter of Shibaraku Desu! I hope you liked it. And please please review! No flames. But still tune in for the other chapters! (They'll be up soon)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to my reviewers, and people who put my on author alert and story alert. Here is chapter nine of Long Time No See! Review please! Hope you enjoy :) And please, give me any thoughts about how you feel about the story! (Meaning, nice thoughts, I really don't like flames)**

I turned around and looked at Gaara.

"Sakura? Did it work?" He asked. I looked at him, but...it just didn't feel right anymore. I was so mad, I just wanted to lash out and yell at him, with all of my heart. Yet, I wanted to sink into his arms, and never let go. I was a mix of emotions.

"Wow...you look like the idiot I always dreamt you were." I lie. Truth was, he was way hotter than I thought he was going to be, but I wasn't going to let him get any nice out of me.

"I'll...take that as a yes." He said. He stepped toward me, and with every step he took toward me, I took one back. "Go away, I don't ever want to see you again!" I yelled.

"Now, Sakura. Keep in mind that this is the first time you have ever saw me." He tried to joke.

"Don't play that game with me!" I yelled.

"Didn't you hear me the first time? I hate you!" I repeated.

"Sakura, I know you don't mean that." He said looking into my eyes. I turned my back to him, like what he did to me. And walked on. I heard him running towards me and turned around to yell at him. I turned around, and he was right behind me...my lips caught on his. I was about to pull away, but I couldn't resist. What was I supposed to do?

After realizing what happened, I pulled away and looked straight into his eyes.

"Sakura, I just wanted you know...I broke up with Ino. That's all I wanted to say...so I'll go now."

I watched him walk away, and I began to have a feeling in my gut. Guilt.

"Wait! Gaa-kun!" He turned around.

"Apology accepted." I said smiling. He walked up to me once again, and I jumped into his arms. I looked back into his eyes, and couldn't resist but kiss him again.

After parting I held into his hand.

"Gaara? Wanna hang out?" I asked him.

"Sure, but where?" He questioned.

I smiled and took his hand. I ran all the way to my house. I noticed the car was gone, and knew that my parents had to go. I lead him into the backyard and look around. There it was. Pink, and beautiful as ever. The Cherry Blossom tree. I run to it, and Gaara follows suit.

We both chase eachother around the tree and laugh as we sit down. I lean back and close my eyes. I jump back up.

"Wait here." I say. I run into the house and get Gaara's poetry book. The one that has actual words. I bring into the backyard again, and sit down next to him.

"Wanna read some poems?" I ask. He smiled before nodding. He takes the book and flips to a page and reads it to me.

"It's called: 'Your Beauty' By: Starlight1.

_Holding you close under sunlight skies  
Tenderness and warmth bathed in your eyes  
The taste of your lips on mine are so sweet  
As you pull me close our eyes softly meet  
You dance with me underneath the beautiful warmth sunlight  
As we sit under a tree embracing so warm and so tight  
The love and attraction between gently grows  
Warm intensity and desire lovingly flows  
Together our bodies lock into a loving embrace  
Your soft, gentle hands caress my face  
Deep kisses start to intoxicate  
You are my beautiful darling and soul mate  
As we share our laughter and love as I act so coy and so shy  
Kiss me darling as we open a floodgate as it ebbs and flows so strong  
Your soft, tantalizing lips so sweet and tender as we kiss _

I smile and take the book from him. I open it up and search for a poem. I couldn't find one. So I take his hand and lead him into the room with the piano. I sit down on the bench, as Gaara sits on the sofa nearest to the piano and I start playing. I close my eyes to get into the rhythm and begin singing.

I_ do swear that Ill aways be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness and sorrow, for better or worse,  
I will love you with every  
Beat of my heart._

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love Id give my last breath  
From this moment on_

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Cant wait to live my life with you, cant wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_

The last note fades out and I turn to Gaara. He smiles and stands up. I jump into his arms embrace again, and melt in his very arms. 'Now, I'm the luckiest girl on Earth.' I kiss Gaara on the cheek and sit down on the couch.

"So what now?" He asks. I smile devishly and turn to him.

"There is one thing I want to do..." I say.

**Cliffy! Hope you liked that chapter! The next chapter will most likely be the last. But anyways, Review please. And the poem, I found on the Internet, I take no credit for that. And the song if From This Moment On By: Shania Twain. Which is one of my most favorite songs. Well, review. And watch out for the next chapter. Meanwhile, read my other stories please! JA NE! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

****

Well...(starts to sob) here is the end of...Long Time No See/Shibiraku Desu. (Starts crying uncontrollably)

**Sakura: Well I guess we should take over then**

**Gaara: Review and no flames please**

**Sakura: Enjoy and read on!**

* * *

_Recap: _

_"So what now?" He asks. I smile devilishly and turn to him._

_"There is one thing I want to do..." I say._

* * *

"And what might that be?" Gaara asks. I smile evily, and grab his hand. I start running, making twists and turns, as I look back and Gaara is barely catching up with me. I stop at our destination and look at it carefully.

'So this is what it really looks like.' I think to myself. I wait for Gaara to catch up and as he stops he tries to catch his breath.

"What are we doing here?" He questions. All I do, is take his arm and smile.

"Follow my lead." I say. I walk in, pretending to be guided in and look around. There. There was my target. I see the same group of kids from before as they turn to me. All of them back down, by walking away, except for one VERY brave kid.

"Oh look. It's the blind dog again." The first boy says. He seems to be the leader, and if I remember right...he is the same boy that said all those remarks from the other day.

"Hiroshi, that's enough." A girl from the group said, before walking away.

"Shut up Kameko, I can do whatever I want. It's not like she can do anything back. Isn't that right blindy?" I bend down to him, letting go of Gaara's arm. And take my middle finger and thumb and flick him hard in the forehead. He holds on to his forehead, whining and screaming.

"OUCH!! THAT HURT!! HOW DARE YOU?! I'M TELLING ON YOU!" He yells. Still at his height level, I whisper.

"Try me, you brat." I whisper. I look up and I can hear footsteps walking down the aisle. I jump back up, and I latch onto Gaara's arm again.

"DADDY! DADDY! This girl hit me!" I stand there, pretending to be dumbfounded as to what happened.

"Gaara, I hear lots of screaming. Whatever is going on?" The manager, and apparently the father of this 'Hiroshi' kid looks up at me. He looks mad but then his expression changes.

"I remember you, you are Sakura Haruno. You're blind correct?" I pretend to get a little emotional.

"Sadly." I answer, trying not to laugh.

"DADDY! She hit me!!" Hiroshi yells again.

"Hiroshi! How could you? I am VERY disappointed in you!" The dad yells.

"Yeah, that's right you are gonna get i- WHAT?!" Hiroshi yells.

"But Daddy? _She _hit me?!" Hiroshi yelled again.

"You're grounded! How DARE you accuse this sweet, innocent blind girl of doing ANYTHING to you? We are going to have a LONG talk about this with your mother." The dad says sternly. He then turns to me.

"Ma'am, I am sincerely sorry for my son's foolish acts. He won't be playing with his little friends for a LONG time, trust me." He holds my hand and shakes it. I rub my eye.

"I'm just sad about the fact, that I can't even come to a simple store without being made fun of anymore." I turn to Gaara, and bury my head in his chest, and begin to fake sob.

"My sincere apologies Haruno-san, in return, you may get 6 things in the candy aisle, absolutely free. You do like candy don't you?" He says. Without moving, I provide a muffled answer.

"Yes, arigatou. Now please leave...I'm having a moment." I hear footsteps and I take a peek and see that the manager is walking away. I turn back around to the kid.

"You? But? What the-"

"HIROSHI! Come. NOW!" His dad calls from halfway down the aisle. Before Hiroshi walks away, I stick my tongue out at him.

"Dad! Look she's-"

"HIROSHI!"

"Fine!" He says.

"This isn't over..." Hiroshi says before walking away. When they are full out of sight, I start laughing my head off, as Gaara joins in.

"Nice one!" He says inbetween laughs.

"Arigatou, now you pick three candies and I'll pick three. Fair?" He nods and we begin our search into the candy aisle.

After all that, we decided to go back to the cherry blossom tree in my back yard. We ate our candies together, laughing about the incident. I also persuaded him to tell me all about the Ino break up. I loved every word of it. I was loving life, I can now do limitless things, now that I am able to see.

Like...stare into Gaara's beautiful jade green eyes. Knowing, that he is staring back into mine, thinking the same thing. We can also read poetry together. And know, I know for certain...he's reading it to me. In meaning that he truly does feel the way the poem expresses.

"So, does this mean...you know..we're...together?" Gaara asks. I look at him for a second and bend in to kiss him lightly. After parting, leaving him wanting more. He takes a deep breath.

"I'll...take that as a yes." I start laughing and he tickles me, as I fall into his lap. I stay in that position, as we watch the sunset, still eating our candies.

"You know what amazes me Gaara?"

"Hm?" He says, while playing with my hair.

"Though I was blind, I was able to see the beauty in life itself better than any able seeing person...and it's all because of you."

He looks down at me and smiles. I smile back, with butterflies in my stomach. And right then I knew, blind or not. I always loved Gaara. And I always will...

* * *

**(Lips begin to quiver...) WAAAHH! I'm a sucker for happy endings...(cries uncontrollably again.)**

**Sakura: Sigh...here. (Hands me a box of tissues)**

**Gaara: Well, review please. If not she'll keep crying...and I so do not want to deal with her right now.**

**Me: WAAAH! Gaara made it worse!!**

**Sakura: (bops Gaara on head) Shimata Gaara! So, anyways, please read her other stories. **

**Gaara: Especially the GaaSaku ones...there better than any stupid SasuSaku**

**Sakura: Gaara?! You jealous one, you. (Smiles and kisses him)**

**Gaara: (blushes)**

**All: JA NE!**


End file.
